fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is arguably the most famous member of the Looney Tunes cast, and the official mascot of Warner Bros. He is famous for his relaxed, passive attitude as well as his depiction as a trickster. Thanks to his roles in various Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts, he is one of the most recognizable animated characters ever created with few being able to match his popularity and legacy. In Fiction Wrestling, Bugs was one of the first fictional characters to pick up wrestling. He is credited with helping to form WWE's Animated division by leading the members of NWA's Ink division into the then WWWF, and still competes to this day in Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling (XCW). Background *'Series:' Looney Tunes *'Species:' Anthropomorphic Rabbit/Hare/Bunny *'Age:' TBA (biologically), over 60 (chronologically) *'Height:' 3'3" (4' including the ears) *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) XCW (Formerly) WWE: Animated, UCA *'Debut:' 1961 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Burbank, California *'Allies:' Most of the Looney Tunes, Lola Bunny, Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Red (student), Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny (student) *'Rivals:' Mario, Hotsuma, Garfield, Daffy Duck, Knighthood of Assassins (Hotsuma, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane, Daffy Duck), Mickey Mouse *'Twitter:' @AnimationIcon Wrestling career 'Early days' Bugs participated in the first ever Fiction Wrestling match, defeating Mickey Mouse at a special charity event. It was originally scheduled as a boxing match until it was discovered that Toons (as fictional characters were known at the time) were better at grappling than boxing due to the relative lack of limitations on the former. 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Universal Character Association' 'Face of UCA (1990-1993)' 'Heel Turn (1993-1994)' Bugs turned heel for the first-time ever. Considered the face of UCA and the ultimate good guy, Bugs would turn heel after attacking then UCA World Champion Spiderman out of nowhere after a tag team match of theirs and leaving him a broken mess. He would then declare that the fans had dropped him in favor of the "cool" characters of anime, comics, and video games, and that he was tired of doing things for them if they did that. This would eventually lead to a face turn for the ultimate heel Daffy Duck as Bugs Bunny would torture the mallard for months, leading to shocking role reversals for both men. The heel turn of Bugs and face turn of Daffy would create a great interest in the product and gain more viewers and publicity for the company as a whole, especially when they feuded over the World Title up to Survival Games 1993, fighting in their first ever encounter in reversed roles. Eventaully, this renewed interest would lead to a new television deal for the company, and lead to the creation of Monday Night Flame in December 1993. The first show was held, which would host the legendary 2-out-of-3 Falls Match between Mars and Sonya for the Women's Title that would establish the UCA Women's Division as one of the best in the 90s. This along with the rest of the show, which saw Bugs defend his title against his title against a hopeful and rising Michaelangelo, was a great success and established UCA on cable television. 'Feud with Goku (1994)' And in 1994, UCA finally made it's final push from being an independent company to a mainstream company. At Final Clash 1994, Mario would take on the heel Bugs Bunny for the World Title in a match that had the two greatest stars from their respective entertainment genres battling each other. The build-up and the match would help produced the most buyed Final Clash up to that point, and create media attention for the company. And then in the summer of 1994, UCA would produce it's first intercompany rivalry with WWE: Bugs Bunny vs. Son Goku. The two biggest stars of each company at the time and of different eras would do battle in a dream rivalry throughout the summer that saw many shocking moments throughout. Goku jumping over the barricade and saving Mario from Bugs, Bugs Bunny winning the Toon Intercontinental Title from Goku and bringing it to UCA, Goku feeding Bugs to Foku, Bugs attacking Gohan, Goku going Super Saiyan, all of this and more happened in their rivalry. Eventually, the two settled their rivalry in the main event of Summerslam 1994 inside a classic Steel Cage that saw Goku win the Toon IC Title back. The rivalry was a complete and major success, as it brought Summerslam massive buyrates, and brought in great ratings and media attention to both companies. The Bugs/Goku rivalry would establish UCA as a mainstay within Fiction Wrestling finally. UCA Hall of Fame (2011) Bugs Bunny was inducted to the UCA Hall of Fame as a Co Headliner. 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' Personality Personal life In Wrestling Finishers *''Acme Elbow Drop'' (Diving elbow drop) *''Bunny Blast'' (Vertical Suplex Cutter) - UCA *''Bunny Bomb'' (Elevated powerbomb) Signatures *Ankle lock *Karate kick *Spear Nicknames *"The Animation Icon" Entrance themes *"Buggin'" by Bugs Bunny Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E: Animated' *Ink Division\Toon World Heavyweight Champion (4 times) *Toon Intercontinental Champion (3 times) *Toon United States Champion (1 times) *Toon Tag Team Champion (3 times) *WWE:Animated King of the Ring (1988) *WWE: Animated Hall of Fame (2008) 'Universal Character Association' *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, first multiple-time UCA World Champion) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (1 time with Buster Bunny) 'XCW' *XCW World Television Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers